


We Are Glorious

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Drabble Pack [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Auto-Immune Disease Geostigma, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Single Parents, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Cloud never knew that prison would have his future boyfriend in it but, hey, can't predict everything.





	We Are Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> I was giggling when I wrote most of this! Thank you, thank you, thank you~ Currently my fav VII ship is the rare pair Clarret! 
> 
> Oh man, I really wish the person who prompted this would come off Anon. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

"So... What're you in for, Spikey?" 

"Heh. Could ask the same of you." 

They replied in unison, "Eco-Terrorism." 

Cloud cracked first, laughing as he said, "I have no clue where Denzel got it from. Maybe Aerith or that really polite little girl he hangs out with?" 

"Wait, you know Denzel Strife?" The other man questioned suspiciously. 

"Denzel's my son," Cloud turned around on the cardboard bench in the 'prison' made of boxes taped cleverly together. 

"The polite little girl's my Marlene. How is it we've never met?" Marlene's Dad was incredibly handsome and Cloud's suddenly asking himself the same question. 

"Dunno but uh, wanna break out and tickle our kiddos 'til they surrender?" 

"Sure, you lift the back wall and we'll catch 'em." 

Oh _right_. 

The kids had insisted that Cloud was a super strong SOLDIER and that his 'stigma was actually an alien in his blood. 

"Can do, Mr....?" 

"Barret Wallace." 

"Cloud Strife." 

They shook hands through the "bars" of the "prison" before Cloud put a finger to his lips and lifted the entire structure with only one hand.

* * *

The kids were careful with him but had somehow picked up on Barret's nickname and now he was Mr. Spikey instead of Mr. Strife. 

He hefted a sleeping Denzel up higher on his hip and hissed lowly when Denzel's tiny hand gripped a 'stigma sore. 

"Need some help, Spikey?" 

"Nah, I'm good. Den just hit a sore. It'll be better in a couple of days." He reassured. 

"Umm," Mr. Wallace hesitated before Cloud snorted. 

"Geostigma is an auto-immune disease that leaves black sores and a tar-like substance on the bandages that are used to cover them. It's treated with Mako and Materia. Though Denzel and I both have it, it's not infectious." Cloud recited from memory. "Marlene's safe." 

"That's good to know but, uh, I was actually tryin' to ask you out." Mr. Wallace offered with a wry grin. 

" _Oh!_ I'd love to go." Cloud agreed easily. "It's just, umm, I'd need to find a babysitter." 

"Aerith said she'd take the kids." 

"I meant for my little brothers." He clarified. 

"Oh." 

"What's this about volunteering me to be a babysitter?" Aerith, better known as Mrs. Fair of the Kingdom Kindergarten, teased. 

"I asked Cloud on a date," Mr. Wallace started. 

"Ahhh. You need someone who can handle Strifes. I'm sure Zack would love to take all of them. It's been a while since he's seen the triplets." She offered slyly. 

"Alright. How's your Wednesday look, Mr. Wallace?" Cloud agreed with a blink-n-you-miss-it grin. 

"Empty past three in the afternoon and please, Barret's fine. Mr. Wallace reminds me of my business associates." Barret's nose wrinkled at that. 

"Barret it is." Cloud chuckled as Denzel nuzzled against his neck. "Well, it's bedtime for little Strifes. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Cloud tossed one sweater after another, muttering to himself and worrying over the thick bandage encasing his left forearm and the matching one on his shoulder. 

Zack chose that moment to lean into the room. "Cloud," his best friend gently poked his forehead, "you're overthinking. Barret's a little rough, yeah, but he's a gentleman." 

"It's just-" 

"Ehh, those other dates sucked. He literally asked you out _after_ you gave him the 'stigma spiel. I think he'll be good for ya." Zack pointed out as he easily scooped up a sweater from the pile. It was the sweater Aerith had sewn a sleeve to and hadn't had the time to remove it. "Ey, look, the perfect sweater since you're being all nervous an' stuff." 

"Zack." Violet eyes crinkled at the corners as his best friend gave him a mischevious grin. "Zack, don't. _**Zack, I swear to Ramuh—Aerith, help!**_ "

* * *

Cloud dismounted his motorcycle, tucked his helmet under his arm and tugged at his motorcycle gloves. 

"Strife? Is that-Oh my Odin, you look good enough to eat." ShinRa. **Ugh.**

"Eyes off my date, ShinRa," Barret's booming voice had Cloud turning to him and giving him a genuine smile. 

Barret returned it with a wide smile of his own and Cloud scuffed his boot tip on the ground as he murmured, "I hope you don't mind my bike. I had an idea and the road's pretty narrow where we're going." 

"Alright. Lead on, Spikey." Barret shrugged on his jacket and mounted after Cloud did. 

"Oh, uh, spare helmet's in the pouch beside you." Cloud sheepishly added as he slipped on his own helmet. After they'd stopped at an intersection, he continued. "There's a spot in Cosmo that's magic at night. I know it's a bit cheesy but..." 

"Sounds damn good, actually. So long as there's good company and some food, I don't mind." Barret laughed as Cloud gave the bike engine a little rev at the sight of a Harley. 

Fenrir was massive compared to the other bike but Cloud loved his from-scratch-build baby. "Great! Hang on!" 

"Don't have to tell me twice." Barret purred and Cloud blushed behind the bug shield of his own helmet. 

He let loose a little bit on the highway out of Midgar, just to feel Barret's massive arms curl around his waist a little tighter. The roar of the engine, the warmth plastered along his back and the way Barret gave a whoop every so often only solidified that it might be the best date Cloud would ever go on. 

Cloud rolled to a stop a good five feet away from the edge of the canyon wall, flicking the kick stand down with his boot tip before he felt Barret dismount the bike. 

"Didn't get a chance say it around that ShinRa fucker but you look good." Barret admitted as he flexed his prosthetic right hand. "Let's just say you ain't the only one with issues, Cloud." 

Cloud reached with his bandaged left hand and laced his fingers with the metallic ones. "No but maybe we can work on them together?" 

"Maybe," Barret hummed as his fingers tightened fractionally before he gently swung their combined hands. 

"There's food in the other pouch if you want— _Oh._ " Cloud breathed out as Barret snapped out the picnic blanket, set down the basket and then carefully guided Cloud down to lay flat. 

The stars spilled out across the sky, bright lights against the vastness of space. 

"I hope the basket's okay." 

"Mmm, it's fingerfood packed into recycled plastic." 

"Maybe they were right," Barret responded. 

"About what?" 

"How maybe we really are Eco-terrorists." 

Cloud burst out laughing and Barret followed, their shoulders shaking as they turned to one another, hands still intertwined. "What would we call our gang?" 

"AVALANCHE, after that dumb TV show, huh?" 

"... Not interested." Cloud hummed, the way his lips kept trying to pull into a smile making him a liar. 

"Too bad, SOLDIER. I was gonna give you incentive." Barret teased and Cloud leaned in. 

"Incentive?" 

"Yeah...." Their lips hovered briefly before Cloud gave in and kissed Barret, the incredible fervor of their kiss making Cloud gasp from the intensity. "Oh gods." 

"You can say that again," Cloud wheezed out as he licked at his lips to chase the taste Barret left behind. "... Wanna do it again?" 

"Don't have to tell me twice." came Barret's happy reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
